


Genius

by averzierlia



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration from an episode of Bones. Translation from babelfish, feel free to tell me if I did it wrong. Although, if you do tell me I did it wrong, I expect a correct translation to be attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

“Are you fucking kiddi-, no, you’re fired,” Sheppard snapped, abandonding his spot near the door and storming over to Radek and the board he was working on.

Radek looked up in confusion, hand and marker still poised to mark another equation on the board. The whole lab stopped what it was doing and looked up in fact, wondering what on earth Sheppard was going on about.

“What?” Radek asked intelligently, blinking rapidly, trying to sort out what the hell was going on.

“You’re. Fired. That’s what. Give me that,” Sheppard said as he snatched the marker from Radek’s hand and shouldered past him to stand in front of the board. He grabbed the eraser and earsed the majority of what Radek had written and started scribbling madly, muttering under his breath in german.

“You can’t fire my scientists,” Rodney said, shaking off his shock.

“ _dumme verdammt Wissenschaftler die außer der Welt einmal wöchentlich und denken, dass sie das Bumsen unfehlbar sind und gehen, uns zu erhalten gesprengt, ich, wissen nicht, warum ich diese Scheiße dulde. Wem denken sie sie sind, Gott? Wem denken sie halten sie vom Fallen auf ihre Esel, wann immer sie durch das verdammt Gatter treten? Ein wenig sein sollte mehr rücksichtsvoller Fucking,_ ” Sheppard muttered.

“I feel very fired,” Radek said, bemused.

“I know that word! Is he cussing at us?”

“Ja,” Radek said, nodding.

“Sheppard, are you listening to me? You can’t fire my people,” Rodney said.

“ _Und ja, kann ich. Er wird gefeuert. Abgefeuert, abgefeuert, abgefeuert._ ” Sheppard said, continuing to work on the equations.

Radek raised his hand. “I can be fired if Sheppard promises not to shoot me if I go away.”

“Ja,” Sheppard said.

“Leaving now,” Radek said, making a beeline for the door, which opened for him before he was half way across the room.

Rodney decided to listen to his self preservation instinct and get the hell out of dodge.

* * *

  
The next day Rodney came back to his lab to the completed equations detailing how to create a self-sustaining shield on the white boards.

He decided not to press the issue.

He did un-fire Radek though.


End file.
